The Dark Shadow
The Dark Shadow is a 2008 superhero film directed, produced, and co-written by Christopher Nolan. Based on the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the second part of Nolan's Batman film series and a sequel. Shadow the Hedgehog reprises the lead role of Shadow Wayne/Batman with a returning cast of Espio the Chameleon as Alfred Pennyworth, Sonic the Hedgehog as Sonic Gordon and Tails as Lucius Fox. The film introduces the character of Dr. Eggman Dent (Dr. Eggman), Sonic City's newly elected District Attorney and Shadow Wayne's childhood friend, Molly Dawes (Molly) who joins Batman and the police in combating the new rising threat of a criminal mastermind calling himself "The Joker" (Dark Oak). Plot In Sonic City, The Joker (Dark Oak) and his accomplices rob a mob-owned bank. The accomplices kill each other off one by one in a sequence masterminded by the Joker, who escapes alone with all the money. Batman and Sonic Gordon decide to include the new district attorney, Dr. Eggman Dent in their plan to eradicate the mob. Although Dent is dating Molly Dawes, Shadow Wayne was impressed with his idealism and offers to throw him a fundraiser. Mob bosses Sal Maroni (Nelson), Gambol (Charmy) and The Chechen (Blackheart) hold a videoconference with Lau (Vector), a Chinese accountant who has hidden their funds and fled to Hong Kong. The Joker interrupts the meeting, warning that Batman is unhindered by jurisdiction. He offers to kill Batman for half their money, but the mob bosses refuse and Gambol puts a bounty on him. The Joker kills Gambol and takes control of his men. Batman captures Lau and delivers him back to Gotham to testify against the Joker and the mob. The Joker announces that people will die each day unless Batman reveals his identity. He kills Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb and the judge presiding over the mob trials. He also targets Dent at the fundraiser, but Bruce hides Dent. Gordon foils the Joker's assassination attempt on Mayor Garcia, apparently sacrificing himself in the process. Shadow plans to reveal his identity, but Dent instead names himself as Batman to protect the truth. Dent was taken into protective custody and pursued by the Joker across the city; Batman rushes to Dent's aid. Gordon, who faked his death, helps apprehend the Joker and is promoted to Commissioner. That night, Dent and Molly disappear. Batman interrogates the Joker and discovers that Dent and Molly are held in two separate buildings filled with explosives. The Joker reveals their locations and Batman goes to Molly's, only to realize that the Joker has tricked him into finding Dent moments before both buildings explode, killing Molly and scarring half of Dent's face. The Joker detonates a bomb in the police station and escapes with Lau. Before Molly died, she give the letter to Espio from Shadow to tell him that she want to marry Eggman Dent ever though they promise that they'll be together once Sonic City don't need Batman. But, Molly know that one day, Shadow will no longer be batman, but she'll be with him as a friend. After Molly's death, Shadow blame himself that he let The Joker kill Molly which he loves and realize that he let Molly down. But, Espio told Shadow that Molly know that he didn't let her down and Sonic City need him. But, Shadow told Espio that Sonic City need a real hero like Eggman Dent and he let him down too. Coleman Reese (Chuck), an accountant at Wayne Enterprises, deduces Batman's true identity and plans to reveal it. The Joker kills Lau and The Chechen, then threatens to bomb a hospital unless Reese is killed. Gordon and Shadow protect Reese who changes his mind. The Joker visits Dent in the hospital and convinces him to seek revenge. The Joker then blows up the hospital and escapes with hostages. Dent starts to go after people responsible for Molly's death, deciding their fates by flipping a coin. He kills Maroni and a cop who had helped kidnap Molly. It is revealed that the Joker rigged two ferries with explosives to escalate chaos, one ferry is full of citizens, the other full of prison inmates and guards. He gives the passengers of each ferry the choice to blow the other up before midnight — otherwise, both ferries will explode. The passengers ultimately refuse. Batman asks a reluctant Tails Fox to use a city-wide tracking prototype device to find the Joker. Fox agrees, but says he will resign immediately afterward. The Joker dresses up hostages as his men, luring Gordon's SWAT team to strike them. Batman fights off the SWAT team and the Joker's men, then rescues the hostages. Batman apprehends the Joker, but the Joker gloats that he has won as Sonic City will lose hope once Dent's rampage becomes public. The SWAT team arrives to take the Joker into custody. Dent lures Gordon to the building where Molly died and holds Gordon's family hostage. Batman confronts Dent, who judges the fates of himself, Batman, and Gordon's son with three coin flips. He shoots Batman, spares himself, then flips again to determine the boy's fate. Batman, who's wearing body armor, tackles Dent off the building, killing him and saving the boy. Batman convinces Gordon to frame him for the murders, so that Dent will remain a symbol of hope for the city. Gordon destroys the Bat-Signal and launches a manhunt for the Batman. Espio Pennyworth burns a letter written by Molly to Shadow announcing her engagement to Dent and Fox watches the signal tracker self-destruct. Cast Shadow put his rings on his hands.jpg|Shadow as Shadow Wayne/Batman, a billionaire dedicated to protecting Sonic City from the criminal underworld by night|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Espio Pennyworth, Shadow's trusted butler and confidante|link=Espio the Chameleon Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as The Joker|link=Dark Oak Sonic the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Sonic as Sonic Gordon, a lieutenant of Sonic City Police Department and one of the city's few honest police officers. He forms a tenuous, unofficial alliance with Batman and Dent. When the Joker assassinates Police Commissioner Loeb, Mayor Garcia gives Gordon the position|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Dr. Eggman 3.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Harvey Dent/Two-Face, the district attorney who is hailed as Gotham's "White Knight". His battle with the criminal underworld leaves him disfigured, transforming him into a murderer bent on revenge|link=Dr. Eggman Molly 3.jpg|Molly as Molly Dawes, the assistant district attorney and Shadow's childhood friend. In Batman Begins, she tells Shadow that if he ever decided to stop being Batman, they would be together. She was one of the few people to know Batman's identity|link=Molly Miles "Tails" Prower 2.jpg|Tails as Tails Fox, the recently promoted chief executive officer of Wayne Enterprises who fully aware of his employer's double life, serves more directly as Shadow's armorer in addition to his corporate duties|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Sal Maroni, a gangster who has taken over Carmine Falcone's mob|link=Nelson Thorndyke Charmy Bee 7.jpg|Charmy as Gambol|link=Charmy Bee Vector was shocked.jpg|Vector as Lau, the accountant who handles the money for the mob|link=Vector the Crocodile Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as The Chechen|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Osmosis Jones.jpg|Osmosis Jones as Gillian B. Loeb, the Police Commissioner of Gotham until his murder at the hands of the Joker|link=Osmosis Jones Knuckles was surprise.jpg|Knuckles as Mayor Anthony Garcia|link=Knuckles the Echidna Felicia the Hedgehog.jpg|Felicia as Anna Ramirez|link=Felicia the Hedgehog Chaos 0.jpg|Chaos as Detective Gerard Stephens|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Robotnik as Detective Michael Wuertz|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Amy was surprise 3.jpg|Amy as Barbara Gordon, James's wife|link=Amy Rose Ray the Hedgehog.jpg|Ray as James's son|link=Ray the Hedgehog Sonia the Hedgehog.jpg|Sonia as James's daughter|link=Sonia the Hedgehog Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies